Reminiscences and a Bracelet
by LyallAurion
Summary: A small oneshot that I wrote for a short story contest. I decided to post it here. SasukexOC


LA: Hello everyone. This story is a one-shot thing that I wrote at the last minute for a small contest one of my friends on Quizilla! was hosting. I know it's bad, but I rushed and it took only 15 minutes. Now, without further ado, here is the story.

---''---

_That day was probably the best and worst day of my life. How? Well, you see, that day was five years ago, and led me to the path that resulted into today, which is wonderful. All good has a bad, though. That day also shattered my heart, though I have recuperated over the years. You see, that day was when I set my goals to defeat **him**, the best of the best at that time: Sasuke Uchiha._

_At that point, he and I, as well as Naruto-sama and Sakura-san, were still want-to-be-ninja at the Ninja Academy. There was a major test grade in the form of one-on-one bouts. Stupidly, I thought that that was the best time to confess to Sasuke that I had a crush on him._

_Backing up a bit, a few weeks before, I developed a crush on Sasuke. I never thought that it would happen. I always thought Sasuke was a jerk, trying to look cool, and that he would care less about anyone but himself. Over the weeks, though, I learned a bit about him, his past, and I…turned into a fan girl. No, I did not act like most of the girls when they saw Sasuke. I reminded myself of Hinata around Naruto, always speechless and blushing. At times, I nearly embarrassed myself because I wasn't thinking straight. Amazing what love's power can do._

_Since the upcoming fights were a major portion of our grade for that semester, I wanted to give Sasuke something for good luck, though I already knew that he'd do well. I also hoped that if I told him I liked him, in return he'd say the same. Fantasies never come true._

_For a few days, I worked on sewing a bracelet for Sasuke for good luck. It took a lot of time, and when it was complete, I felt a huge wave of satisfaction wash over me._

_'He'll love this!' I giddily thought while smiling a big smile. I was so proud of myself. I thought that there was no way that Sasuke wouldn't at least smile at me. What amazing illusions my mind painted, as I could imagine the scene; I told him I loved him, he said the same, and there was a hug. I was so foolish back then, believing that was how it would play out. If my mind wasn't so clouded by love, I could've saved myself from total humiliation._

_It was the day. Every round, Iruka-sensei would randomly pick out two combatant's names to fight. The rounds came and went. Iruka-sensei then called for a ten minute break after half of the rounds were completed._

_Neither Sasuke nor I had gone yet, so I thought that this was the perfect chance. I caught him walking around outside. Luckily no one was nearby, or I couldn't have lived out the embarrassment._

_"Hey, Sasuke!" I called out while running towards him._

_Sasuke merely just stopped and glanced back towards me. _

_"What...?" he said in a bored tone._

_Then I started acting like a total dork. I was stuttering and blushing._

_"Um, uh, eh, uh, I…uh…" I ranted on like a total idiot._

_"Well?" Sasuke said bored._

_"I…um…want to say…good luck," I finally managed to say. I then showed him the bracelet. "Um, I made this for you. Hehe, you know, for…um, good luck. See, the kanji--" I started, but Sasuke tossed it back._

_"I don't need luck. I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I don't need you obsessing over me like all of the other girls. All of you are just holding me back."_

_Sasuke turned and coldly walked away. I stood dumbstruck for a moment. It then hit me: Sasuke didn't like me. I then dropped to my knees and, clutching the bracelet, started crying. That was the hardest I have ever cried to date. All of my hopes, wishes, and fantasies died. I just stayed there and cried. I was even late for some of the next rounds because I had to make sure that it didn't look like I was crying._

_When my round came, I was utterly shocked. I was against Sasuke! For a split second, I was scared, but then a newfound determination arrived. For some reason, my mind was now set on beating him. I was determined to defeat him._

_As we both took our place on the fighting ground, I gave him that look when a person wants to defeat their opponent. Heh, kind of like that look Naruto gives Sasuke when they spar now. Sasuke just looked indifferent._

_"Ready…FIGHT!" Iruka started the battle._

_I can't remember the fight, but I know that I tried my hardest and…lost. Sasuke won and merely just walked back to the audience area. I pulled myself up and followed. From then on, my one goal was to surpass him, Sasuke, the avenger._

'_I will defeat you, Sasuke Uchiha. You can bet on it.'_

'----'

He poked his head in the door.

"Oi, Mariko, we have to go. What are you doing?"

"Just reflecting on the past is all."

"What are you thinking of?"

"That time."

"Don't dwell on the past. Besides the matter, we have to go."

"Mm, sure, Sasuke-_chan_."

One of his eyes was twitching. "I'm not a kid, neither a girl. I'm also your ANBU leader, so show some respect."

"Fine, Sasuke-_sensei_."

He sighed. "Whatever... Naruto has a mission for us."

"Don't you mean _Lord Hokage_?"

"Will you please stop? I'm serious," he said while sighing.

I smirked. "OK, just wait, I'll get my things." I then started packing necessary items into a backpack. He was leaning against the wall, bored, with that poker-faced expression plastered on.

"How's Sakura?" I asked.

"She's fine, though she says she gets irritated by her students."

"True, Daiki is very plucky. Too bad he's not like Shizuka, quiet and pays attention. Well, that's the downside of being a Jonin sensei, having crazy students, isn't it?"

"True. I swear they are as annoying as Naruto sometimes; even more if that's possible. Hey, ready yet?"

"Wait a sec…OK, I'm all set."

"Well, let's go."

Both of us walked out the door, and I noticed something. He was wearing the bracelet I made for him five years ago.

---''---

LA: Well, the ending's crappy. I should've made it a tad longer. Oh well. Thanks for reading. I don't care if you review or not, unlike most authors/authoresses on this site.


End file.
